the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasiri
Appearance Jasiri is a fairly small and slim spotted hyena, though she displays strength when fighting Janja's clan. She has gray fur that bears a slight purplish tint. Her lower legs and paws are a very dark shade of purple, and her underbelly is a dull pinkish orange. Her tail is short and bicolored; most of it is deep purple like her paws, but the fur on the very bottom is much paler, the same color as her underbelly. Her eyebrows and ears both match the color of her mane and paws, and her inner ears are dull pink. On each side, she has three round spots, slightly darker than her main coat color, lined up vertically from her shoulder to the joint of her foreleg. Two smaller spots fleck her face on either side, and she has darker stripes along her neck as well as a streak along her spine. Her muzzle is the same color as her spots. She has large, deep blue eye, scar her left eye, encircled by darker fur, and a dark purple mane that is striped with brighter purple. Her mane is long and thick, with a lock in the front leaning toward her nose. Personality Jasiri is a young mother who tries to enjoy life both when it comes to taking care of her children and the desire to have fun. She is a person who by nature wants to help others, both friends and strangers in need. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Jasiri and her mother's Clan accompanies Kion and his army on their journey to stop Slash. Jasiri and her clan attempt to defend the Pride Lands when Slash attacks. The Army are forced to retreat inside the cave where the battle resumes for a brief period. The Army then decide to put their secret plan into action. Jasiri reluctantly leaves Kion behind and leaves to an unknown location. Reirei brings Jasiri and the other members of kion's Army to Slash's Lair, disguised as members of her army. When Kion reveals himself, Kion's Army throw off their disguises and the battle commences. Jasiri pursues Evil Kion to Pride Rock before engaging in a fight with him. She is briefly overwhelmed, but is saved when Kion begins to attack his evil Counter part. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase the slash's Army. The Adventures of the South Lands: Mhina's Rule and The New Adventures of the South Lands In contrast to the Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands and The Lion Guard: New Beginning, Jasiri is, portrayed as a Male instead of a female. The New Adventures of the South Lands: New Beginning Family Mohatu (father of Jasiri and Madoa)-father Mohatu-oldest daughter and the oldest child Umoja- daughter Ahadi- son Simba junior-youngest son Askari-youngest son and the youngest child Kion-mate Madoa-sister Tunu and Wema-nephew and niece Clan of Jasiri-further family Quotes Jasiri: when you said you would open the PrideLands to the rest of the world, I did not really mean it Simba: what did you mean? Jasiri: olympiad ,a large latte on soy Gallery Trivia * She is not only the first hyena to married a lion in the Pride Lands she is also the first Hyena to be in the royal family * Kion and Jasiri celebrate the wedding anniversary of February 14, that is Valentine's Day * She can travel to the Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride lands Universe and help and protect the inhabitants of the kingdom Category:Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Protagonist Category:Pride Landers Category:Hyenas Category:Females Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Spouses Category:Queens Category:Royal Guards Category:Lovers